


LILY

by InN0harii2ShouT



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InN0harii2ShouT/pseuds/InN0harii2ShouT
Summary: With Dai receiving a basket full of lilies everyday and Rikka getting sick, what was the connection between them? Will the stubborn Rikka finally admits his feeling for Dai or is it Dai who would make the first move?





	LILY

Dai looked at the bouquet of white lilies on his night stand. It was actually a basket filled with white lilies without any stems. When he had come back from the studio, the security guard of their dorm handed him the bouquet, saying it was for him. Sure he had received a lot of flowers being in this business, but never had them been sent directly to the dorm. After all, Tsukino dorms were highly secured and hidden from public as much as possible.

 A prank? Especially, when he was the childhood friend of one Okui Tsubasa, he could not possibly exclude the fact it might actually be one of the blonde’s handy work. He picked up the basket and searched underneath the flower petals. The flower arrangement got messy but nothing suspicious was hidden beneath the flowers. He sighed. May be he was overthinking too much. It might just be a normal bouquet from a fan. 

Should he give it to Rikka? He might feel happy to receive flowers. He thought about it again. May be giving a bouquet Rikka seemed too obvious? He was quite sharp about love affairs after all. He blushed at the thought. He could not do that. “For the moment, I’ll just put this in the common room,” he murmured.

Dai x Rikka

“Dai-chan, did you buy those flowers, the white lilies?” Dai was greeted by Tsubasa as soon as he came out of his room. 

“You’re back? Welcome home,” he replied.

“I’m back,” Tsubasa cheerfully announced. Behind him, Rikka appeared and said his greetings, too. “What’s up with those lilies?”

“I’ve received them,” answered the youngest man. Together they went inside the living room, for Tsubasa and Rikka to have some refreshment and for Dai to place the flower basket on the coffee table. 

“From who?” The blonde curiously picked up the basket, “look at you, Dai. Getting received flowers. Aren’t you popular?” 

“I thought it’s you pranking me. It was sent directly to the dorm,” said Dai in confusion, “am I wrong?”

“Of course,” the blonde idol shook his head, “why would I sent you flowers without any occasion?” He took out one flower from the basket. “White lilies, huh? Let see, in hanakotoba, it means…”

“Chastity and purity,” Rikka interrupted them as he came out of the kitchen. “Here is your juice, Tsubasa. There’s one for Dai, too.” He handed them cold glasses of orange juice. The two childhood friends said their thanks and drank them. He glanced at Rikka and somehow the older man looked uncomfortable. He looked at the flower basket quickly and then averted his gaze. Dai raised an eyebrow.

“Come to think of it, the title of Rikka’s solo is also Lily, right? Lily-Like Nestling Close To A Lily. In the Beauty of the Nature series,” Tsubasa commented, placing the flower basket down on the table. 

“You’re right,” Dai agreed, “may be those are for you, Rikka.”

“It can’t be,” Rikka smiled, but somehow he did not look much alive. “If you excuse me, I’m a little tired,” he picked up his bag he left on the counter. 

“Sure, see you at the dinner,” Tsubasa waved a hand at him. 

“See you,” Dai also said his goodbye.

Rikka quickly strode through the hallway, and opened the door to his room. He was about to entered his room, when a voice called out to him from behind.

“Shiki?” He turned to look at their leader and producer coming out from his mini studio. 

“Hey, I thought I heard you guys. Welcome back,” the producer greeted him.

“I’m back,” Rikka gave out a small smile. “Have you been working the whole time? Tsubasa bought some cake. Do you want some?”

“Hmm… I think I’ll,” Shiki pushed his friend back into his room when Rikka was about to go back to the living room to prepare the cake. “It’s okay. I’ll prepare it myself,” he laughed. “You want to take a rest, right? Go on,”

“Thank you, Shiki. Then see you later,”

“Hmm…  ’kay,” Shiki murmured. He took a quick glance inside the former model room. What he did not expect to see was scattered flower petals on the cool marble floor of the room. 

Dai x Rikka

“I’ve got another one,” Dai said in disbelieve as he received another flower basket the next day. This time, it was sent directly to his photo-shoot. Eichi, who was his partner for the session, looked at him confusedly. 

“Something’s wrong, Dai-kun?” he asked.

“No, I mean yes. I received one like this yesterday, too, you see,”

“What? May be a stalker?” Eichi lowered his voice and looked around. “I’ve heard from Shu that he also received stuffs like this every now and then,” Dai’s face paled at this. He also heard from Shiki about getting stalked from random fans when they moved into Tsukino dorm. 

“Umm… I don’t know,” he looked at the innocent flower basket in his arms, “but I don’t have any particularly ill feeling towards this, you know,”

“If you say so. Just be careful, okay,” Eichi gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “By the way, aren’t those quite small comparing to the usual lilies?” 

“Are they? I’m not quite familiar with flowers,” Dai looked at the flowers. 

“They are, you see. Normal lilies are thrice the size of these,” 

“Is that so?” Anyway, thanks for your concern, Eichi,”

“It’s okay. Well then, let’s continue our photo-shoot,” Eichi got up and Dai followed him, leaving the flower basket alone in his chair.  

Dai x Rikka

Ever since then, Dai continued to receive white lilies from the unknown sender. The mysterious sender never failed to mail him a basket each and every day. And with every basket, the white lilies grew in quantity. 

“Like how do they even manage to get this much lilies?” Tsubasa exclaimed as he saw another basket Dai was carrying back to his room when he came back from work. “They aren’t cheap, you know? Also their size is just not right? Are they genetically altered? They might worth a fortune, Dai-chan!”

Dai kept his silent as he looked at the flowers. They were a mystery. Rikka who seemed to be familiar with flowers kept his silent in this case. He averted the topic whenever it came up. With each day, his curiosity to know the mysterious sender continued to grow. The pale flowers withered as soon as they reached the next day, but another batch was sent before Dai had to grieve for the loss. “They look so fragile,” he murmured. He wanted to keep them safe as he saw them lose their live and glory one by one. He wanted to keep them close to his chest and not let go. What in the world these lilies meant for goddamn sake?

Dai x Rikka

“Eh, Rikka, are you sick?” Tsubasa said as soon as the model entered the living room. He quickly walked towards the older man and touched his forehead to check his temperature. Dai and Shiki turned to look at him. The former model had his face covered in a white mask. Even with the mask covering half of his face, he could not deny that his usual pretty face looked green at the moment.

“I’m fine, Tsubasa,”

“No you aren’t. Look at yourself. You look so pale. Are those eye bags? Have you been staying up late?” Dai got up and dragged the older man to sit down. “You’re not up to go running with me these days, too.”

“Have you seen a doctor?” asked Shiki. “I’ll contact Haiduki and we’re seeing a doctor after this, okay?” He got up to get his phone from his room and to dial their manager. 

“I told you I’m fine,”

“There’s no way you’re fine. Have you eaten anything? Wait here. I’ll cook up something quickly,” Tsubasa returned from the kitchen with a hot cup of tea. He then went back inside the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

“Do you want to lie down? May be we can go back to your room?” asked Dai worriedly. Rikka suddenly grabbed his hand. 

“No, don’t,” he pulled the taller man down from getting up. “I’m fine. Will you just lend me your lap for a while, Dai?” He talked too softly that it was very hard for Dai to listen it clearly.

“Sure,” he gently pushed down the older man onto his lap. Rikka let out a small noise. He nuzzled closer to Dai as the bluenette stroke his pink strands with care. He coughed up but he managed not to throw out the substances that came up with the cough. Several tear drops filled up his eyes as he tried to bite down and swallow the small white lilies which were currently filling up his lung.

“Hey, Rikka, it’s just me or do you smell like lily?” asked Dai softly but Rikka was already fast asleep on his lap.

Dai x Rikka

Rikka smiled bitterly as he looked at his medical examination result. It was not like he had not already realized what was happening to him. The word ‘Hanahaki disease’ printed out in clear, bold red seemed to be laughing at his face. He looked at the physician sitting across from him. He had already kicked out the rest of SolidS and Haiduki from the room to conceal the truth from them, especially from their youngest. 

“What do you want to do about it, Sera-san?” the doctor gently asked. Rikka looked up.

“I don’t know,” he told him. It was the truth. He really did not know. He had spent countless of nights, only with the sound of a clock, thinking about what he should do. And he had not found the answer, yet.

“The best solution is of course to confess to that special someone,” the doctor began to speak again. “If that’s not possible, you can take the surgery,” he flipped through the papers, “you’re a public figure, Sera-san. I know it would be difficult for you to decide. Normally, I’d give you some time to think but your condition is somewhat on the bad side. If only you had shown up fast here,”

“I understand, doctor, but let me think about it,” he smiled weakly. 

“Please make up your mind quickly,” the doctor looked at his table calendar, “I want to hear your decision this Saturday if possible. We’ve got no time to waste, Sera-san.”

“I’ve got it,” he got up from his chair, “if you excuse me,” the pink-haired idol left the room quietly. At the outside of the room, he was bombarded with eight worried faces. 

“Rikka, how is it?”

“Rikka?”

“Rikka?” They called him non-stop that he had to push them away for some space. 

“It’s nothing serious, guys,” he lied, not able to look at them, “also why is everyone from Quell here, too?”

“Because we’re worried you know!” Ichiru shouted. His older twin pulled his sleeve and murmured to tone down his voice. Ichiru apologized. 

“Rikka-san, you’re alright?” Eichi asked worried. Behind him Shu was looking, more like examining him carefully.

“I just overworked a bit,” he smiled, “sorry if I’ve made you worried.”

“Rikka, take care of yourself, okay?” Ichiru hugged him. Issei joined his twin and hugged him, too. 

“Okay, okay,” Rikka laughed and said, “may be because of your twin sandwich, I feel already better.” The twin beamed and looked up at the older man. 

“Okay, I don’t doubt about your twin healing power but let the man rest a bit, Ichiru, Issei,” Tsubasa interrupted them and pushed them gently. 

“Ah, we’re sorry,” Issei apologized. 

“Well then, let’s head home, okay?” Haiduki took out the car key and said, “I’ll go and get the car so wait at the lobby,” Shiki replied a yes and made them moved forward. The twin and Tsubasa pestered around Rikka as the rest of them followed those four. 

“Shiki,” Shu called out to his fellow leader in a quiet voice.

“I know,” the SolidS’ leader replied. Without needing any words to exchange, they all know that Rikka was lying. 

Dai x Rikka

With all of them safely got back from the hospital, Eichi managed to put Rikka in bed as the rest of the idols sat down to discuss about Rikka’s condition. 

“Why won’t he tell us?” Tsubasa yelled even though he kept his voice low not to be heard by Rikka. 

“Should we tell his parents?” Shu suggested, “sooner or later, we have to tell them,”

“We need to talk to the president, too,” Shiki added. 

“If only there’s something we could do for him,” Issei sighed. Ichiru hold his brother’s hand and draw circles on it. The older brother looked at him thankfully. They sat down motionlessly without having any good idea to fix the current situation. Finally Eichi broke the silent by announcing the dinner was ready. 

“I’ll take Rikka’s dinner to his room,” Dai got up and took the tray from Eichi’s hand when he saw the older man came out from the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Dai-kun,” Eichi murmured and returned to dining table. Dai quickly made a stop at his room before entering Rikka’s. He knocked on the door, announcing Rikka that he was coming in. A surge of familiar lily smell entered his nose. He frowned. Why did Rikka’s room smell like lily when the guy preferred lavender over any other smell? Then he found the older man already up and leaving the bed. 

“Rikka, you need to rest!”

“It’s okay. I just need to use the restroom,” Rikka gave him a reassuring smile and entered the washroom. Dai’s eyes followed him. The older man was already slender, but now his body grew thinner. How could they not realize it sooner? He blamed himself. Rikka was also good at hiding. He covered his weight loss in loose clothes so they won’t notice. He bet the man also did make up to hide his sick face and forced himself to smile like usual not to make them worried. 

“Are you an idiot?” he murmured. He glanced at the closed bathroom. Rikka was not coming out. “Hey, Rikka, you okay? Rikka, Rikka?” he banged the door a few times but there was no response so he decided to break the door down. But Rikka had already opened the door before he could even manage. 

“Relax,” he whispered. His throat was sored. With the lilies in his lung, it was hard for him to breath, making it harder to speak, let alone to sing. He threw up flowers like every hour and his mouth started to feel dry. 

“Here, eat,” Dai guided him to his bed and put the tray on his lap. The Japanese-style dinner looked wonderful, but he somehow did not have his appetite. However, with Dai looking at him like a hawk, he gave in and took a small bite. Each and every bite was heavy for him to take, but he managed. Dai said it was okay if he could not finish it but Rikka stubbornly chewed down his dinner to look like he was already well again. “Don’t be so stubborn,” Dai finally took the tray away, “you’re not feeling well to eat them all.” He sighed. 

“Rikka,” he took the sick man’s hand, “why won’t you tell us what’s happening to you?” he whispered softly.

“I told you I’m fine,”

“No, you are not,” he pushed something into Rikka’s hand, “here.” The older man opened his hand to see it.

“A charm?” he looked at the small cloth bag in his hand.

“I don’t know if this works for health related case, but it was something I hold dearly when I was a swimmer,”

“I thought you’re not someone who believes in stuffs like that,” Rikka smiled.

“Yeah, well I don’t really, but my mom made me hold onto it so,” he blushed and looked away. Rikka loved his expressions when he was shy or happy or angry or sad. He treasured them all. 

“Thanks, but it’s not like I’m dying you know?” Rikka laughed, “I’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Sure. Then I’ll leave you to rest.” Dai smiled at him and got up. However, Rikka placed a firm hold on his hand. 

“Hey, please stay with me for a while. Let’s talk about when we first met,” Dai nodded and sat down again. 

He lied down on his bed. Stop thinking about the flower! He told himself. Rikka was sick and it was not time for him to be worried about some mysterious sender and their lilies. He touched the pale dying flower and somehow it reminded him of Rikka.  

Dai x Rikka

The pale white flower awaited him on the lounge table when Dai had returned from running. However, there was only one flower. He picked up and walked towards the security cabin to ask if they saw anyone putting it there. The answer was of course a no. But, they did tell him, they saw Rikka, Shiki and a bunch of people from Alive going to and fro around it. Dai’s eyes narrowed at it. May be it was really someone inside the dorm? Sora and Nozomu seemed someone who would enjoy doing this. He could not also leave Ken out. Even Shiki could be the possible culprit with his zero joking sense and all. 

“Hey! Dai!” A voice called him as the automatic door opened behind his back. He turned around to find You and Yoru from Procellarum entering.   

“Hey, what’s up?”

“We heard Rikka-san was sick so we come to visit,” Yoru answered him, “Is that a flower?” the September represent saw the lily he was holding and asked. You followed his friend’s gaze. 

“Dai, where did you get that?” You quickly grabbed the flower out of his hand and examined it.

“I’ve been receiving it for a while,” he explained, “I don’t know the sender though,”

“It’s a hanahaki flower,”

“A what?” 

“You, are you sure?” Both Dai and Yoru asked simultaneously.

“I’m sure about it! I didn’t have those flowers cough up for nothing, Yoru. It has the same atmosphere as mine did.”

“Wait! Are you talking about that hanahaki flower as in that disease?” Dai interrupted, “I’ve been getting those for a month!” Then realization hit him hard. He grabbed the flower back from You and ran towards the elevator. He rushed in, bumping into Sora but he was too busy to care. The lift quickly stopped at their floor and Dai rushed inside Rikka’s room. The said person was not there. 

“Rikka,” he yelled. He went inside the restroom and found an unbelievable scene. The white tiles of the floor were covered in dozens of small lilies he had gotten used to receive. Amidst the white flowers, the older man was crouching down at the toilet, emptying his stomach out. Red splatter of blood painted the man and the flowers here and there. “Rikka!” He yelled and sat down next to him. He took the strands of hair straying around the model face and held it up. He waited as Rikka throw up and up flowers and blood, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Are you okay?” he asked when the guy finally got up and reached for the glass on the wash basin. He filled it with water and handed him. Rikka took a big slip in one go. “Do you want more?” He just shook his head. Dai guided him out of the bathroom and made him sit on the sofa. “Rest, okay?” He took the blanket from the bed and wrapped him with it. He pulled him to his side and stroked his hair gently. They sat like this for a while until Rikka’s voice finally came out.

“I’m sorry,”

“You should have told me,”

“No, you don’t get it! You’re just confused because you see me throwing up flowers,” Rikka pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

“I like you!”

“Yes, you might like me, Dai! Just like you like Tsubasa, or Shiki,” he yelled with his remaining strength. “Do you even like guys? Aren’t you just taking a pity on me and say you like me? Don’t say it so easily. I’ve been thinking about this all the time, you know? It’s not that simple. You are younger than me. We’re idols. Can we even have a normal life like ordinary people? What might the people say? What might our fans say? What about your parents? Are they just going to accept me? It is not simple,” Rikka forced back a tear.

“Stop worrying about those things! Think for yourself before other things! I love you Rikka. I love you.” He grabbed his shoulders.

“No, you don’t, Dai,” Rikka whispered, “you’re just confused. You just don’t want to see me dying,”

“I’m not. Listen to me! I do love you. I love your face, your voice, your laugh. I love it when you wake me up to go running in the morning. I love it when you fussed about Shiki or Tsubasa. I love it when you become all professional on a photo-shoot. I love it when you let go of your tension and do silly things when you get drunk. I love it all. And it pains to see you suffering, Rikka. I’ve always dreamt of catching you up, Rikka, so don’t you dare die before I’m next to you.” He carefully lifted up the model’s lowered face. “I’m a coward for not telling you this sooner. I’ve put you in so much pain. I’m sorry.”  

“Dai,” Rikka choked up on his tears, “I… I love you,” he told him. He finally told him. The truth that had been weighing him down for so long was finally lifted off his shoulder. “I love you,” Rikka repeated over and over again. Dai touched their foreheads together as he breathed in the warmth smell of lilies. He closed his eyes but he could feel Rikka smiling. 

“I love you, too, Rikka,” he whispered as they closed the distance between them for their first kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, at this point I'm not even sure whether this was too cliche or too rushed to the ending! But I tried and I hope you guys would enjoy this. At first, I want to kill Rikka and go full blast of angst but I can't! It hurts too much!  
> Anyway please enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think about it.  
> Btw, You used to suffer from the hanahaki disease, too. At first, he didn't realize Yoru was the one he loved even with the flowers vomitting from his lungs. But he later figured it out and confessed to Yoru and they lived happily ever after. Of course only Gravi and Procella knew about this. May be a certain white witch, too?  
> Also this was not beta, so apologies if there are any mistakes!!!


End file.
